A Cupid's Jealousy
by Luluvas
Summary: In a guild filled with love, love and more love, you would expect the guild's matchmaker to be in heaven at this sight...Wrong Miraxus story with a tweeny bit of nalu


**A Cupid's Jealousy**

 **N.B: OOC warning cuz I doubt Mira would be this hormonal and sensitive.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Luluvas**

* * *

In the guild called fairy tail, everything was perfect. Though the usual fights, brawls and noise were still there, romance was in the air. In fact it could be called a love cave if necessary.

Natsu was sleeping beside Lucy, unconsciously leaning on her, Erza was smiling while staring at a plush doll of her distant, fugitive boyfriend, Romeo was having a conversation with Wendy, both visibly blushing, Gray was eating Juvia's homemade gray-bread, Elfman kept on talking about being a man beside a weary Evergreen, Levy was reading a book while snuggling with Gajeel, Lissana was talking to Bickslow,and many other lovey dovey things were going on between other guild members. It seemed like all shippings were sailing. If anything, you could say that the lovely matchmaker of fairy tail would be in heaven to see her dreams come true.

But she wasn't.

In fact, she was pissed.

No, scratch that, SUPER-pissed.

Every lovey dovey thing which usually made her squeal in joy made her feel sick. The blush which constantly appeared on Romeo and Wendy's face anytime they made contact made her want to hurl. The slight blush Gray had along with the joy and love in Juvia's eyes made her feel agitated. The way Elfman put his arms around Evergreen in a careless looking but protective manner made her repulsive in every way possible. The way Levy snuggled up against Gajeel made her feel sickened and the way Erza lovingly looked at the doll of her boyfriend made her want to curl into a ball and cry.

For once, she wondered why and how everyone could be so happy, and her miserable. Yes, she was jealous, she was jealous of every lovey dovey thing going on. Even her little brother and sister were with their other halves for Mavis sake. She just couldn't stand it. It made her feel miserable watching others fall deeper in love while she was plainly miserable.

Would it be wrong to be an anti-cupid for once?

She looked forward to see Lucy about to sit on the barstool. Faking a gentle smile, she greeted Lucy warmly.

"Hi Lu, what do you want today."

Lucy in response gave her own smile " Just the usual strawberry vanilla milkshake."

Mira then got the ingredients, put it in a blender before turning on the blender. Looking back to Lucy she couldn't help but ask "So what's up with you and Natsu?"

Lucy blushed a little, much to Mira's chagrin "Umm we're fine. We were talking about some... things before he.." She then looked back and pointed at Natsu who was now laying down on the table, drool spilling out of his open mouth as he kept murmuring about food.

"..ended up like that." Lucy sighed, turning back to Mira who was currently drilling holes into the blender with her eyes.

She hated it. She abso-fucking-lutely hated it. Just watching others be in love made her feel sick. It was like torture to her to see this, but what she hated most of all this was him. The one who caused it all.

"Mira? Hello, earth to Mirajane?"

"What?" She white haired barmaid looked up to see her blonde friend looking at her in a puzzled way.

"Are you okay Mira?"

Mirajane tried to give her the most reassuring smile before speaking "Yeah I'm okay. Just got my mind on a lot of things."

"Okay... Well I was just blabbing about what happened that led me and Natsu to talk about that thing I previously said but it seems like your mind had wandered off. Would I be a pain if I continued? "

She could say yes to that offer. She could just say that and rid herself of the torture of listening to something which will make her more miserable than she already was. Also, it will not be hard for Lucy to find another person to talk with. But she was Lucy's friend, and she had to not be selfish and listen to her story no matter how tortuous it may be. And that's what she did.

"Yes, tell me all about it." Mira said, forcing a smile while gritting her teeth.

Lucy however, did not notice this "Yesterday, I asked him to go on a mission with me so I can pay my rent and all. But Natsu, strangely enough didn't want to go making an excuse that he was tired. I tried to convince him for the sake of my rent and then he said that I should move in with him.."

As Lucy's face turned a shade of red which rivalled Erza's hair while talking, Mirajane turned off the blender and started putting the mixture into the cup.

"I thought he wasn't serious until he took me to his house to see an extra room he made for me. Before he started dozing we were talking about when I'll be moving there."

Mira still tried hard to keep her smile intact while the roaring in her ears became louder "I'm so happy for you."

Lucy smiled "I know, he's the best boyfriend ever."

Calm down Mira, be happy for her.

"I love him so much."

Don't let it get to you

"I hope one- Mira? Hey Mira"

Mirajane stepped out of her trance and felt something wet on one of her hands. She looked down to see the strawberry vanilla milkshake pouring from the overfull cup to the hand she used in gripping the cup and spilling it on the counter. Not to mention that she was gripping the cup hard.

Shit

Realizing her doing, she quickly kept the blender back, got some napkins to clean her hands and used the table cloth to clean the mess on the counter. When she was done, she nervously put a straw in the cup before giving it to Lucy. Lucy, who watched the whole thing in silence, asked one question.

"Are you okay?"

Mirajane laughed nervously as she closed both of her eyes and scratched her head before speaking. " Um, its okay- I mean I'm okay"

With her eyes filled with worry Lucy spoke "look Mira, if what ever I said upset you i-"

"Its okay " Mira said as she saw the genuine worry in her eyes " its just something I have to do by myself"

"Okay Mira." Lucy glanced at her as she walked back to her table with her milkshake in hand.

After Lucy left, she sighed. Having Lucy out of the way, her eyes wandered to the source of her problems.

There he was, in all his glory. His blonde hair partly covering the lightning scar carved around his eye and his fur coat bobbing as he laughed with Cana.

It all started half a month ago. During one of the parties, she was chatting with Laxus. With the brawls and fights of the guild, it was no surprise that one of the tables were flipping in their direction. Mirajane, being an S-class mage could simply wave it off but she was surprised when instead he shielded her in his arms and hit it aside. Not only that, but the words he shouted at the brawling guild members.

"Stop throwing tables at my woman."

'My woman.' Though they ignored him and continued fighting, she heard it loud and clear. That was when she knew, for the first time, she could feel how she could. She did love her siblings and the guild at large, but this was different. That was when she realized.

I'm in love with Laxus.

He probably didn't notice what he said, and if he did, never cared to say. She also didn't want to for fear of losing the friendship they acquired.

Now she was at the butt end of this mess she got herself into. She couldn't help but feel jealous anytime he was with a woman, or even spoke of one. With his cassanova attitude and his history, its no wonder she hadn't been herself.

"...love you.."

Did she hear that right? She looked at the source of the voice to see two of them with their arms close to their shoulders. The looked too close for comfort...

That's it.

No, she couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the glass mug and dishcloth on the wooden counter, she stormed to the table Cana and Laxus were staying in. As they turned their attention to her she gave a polite smile.

"Excuse me Cana, can I borrow Laxus for a moment? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure." Cana said absentmindedly as she downed another barrel of booze.

Laxus turned to her "Okay so what do you-"

She held his hand and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Mira dragged the blonde out of the guild hall and into the guild bathroom before locking the door and moving to him. Barely anybody used the guild bathroom so there was no need to worry about being caught or seen,not to mention it had a soundproof spell that made outside noises to not be heard. Laxus tried to look at her, but her hair covered her eyes and a deep frown covered her lips.

"Oi Mira, if you're gonna say so-"

She then pushed him to the wall, her hands tightly gripping his wrists and hoisting his arms above him before slamming her lips unto his fiercely. All the frustration, anger, jealousy, every emotion that had been building up for the past days, weeks, months was put into that single kiss.

Without hesitation, he responded with the same ferocity. She then pressed her body against his, enticing a moan from both of them. Laxus slowly parted her lips with his tongue which she willingly granted him access to. Their tongues started their battle for dominance, batting against each other.

Soon their fierce passionate kiss turned into a slow sensual one. Their tongues which once battled for dominance now explored each other's mouths. Her knees buckled and her grip loosened until they weren't holding him anymore. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands exploring anywhere he could reach while she traced his arms, gripping his muscles.

After a minutes of making out, they separated and for a few seconds, held each other in silence. Mirajane was brought back to earth with the fact that she just forced a kiss on her crush; though he didn't seem to complain she thought; as well as the fact that he'd given her the best kiss ever.

She stepped back separating their bodies. A light tint of red spread across her cheeks as she stepped back again. Laxus had gone out of his daze and stepped forward to meet her. This made her move back again. What she didn't know was that she was moving over a small puddle of water.

Big mistake.

This was it. She will embarrass herself in front of hm and might no longer be able to face him. Bracing herself for both the physical and emotional blow, she expected to feel the hard ground next.

But she didn't.

She opened her eyes to see the man she loved, holding her in arms and saving her from falling.

"Mira-" he was cut off by her pushing him away.

She couldn't take it anymore, her heart was beating too fast, her brain was on major overload, and her face must have been as red as a tomato. She had to tell him how she felt. It was now or never.

"Its o-"

"No its not okay!" Mirajane shouted shutting him up.

" I'm tired of everything, I'm tired of hiding my fucking feelings because of fear that it won't be accepted. Im tired of keeping it all in and building everything up till i can't contain it anymore. You may probably think that I am acting like a hormonal teenager right now, but I don't care." She was breathing heavily now but she didn't care.

"I like you. No, I love you. I love you more than anything in this damn world. I've felt like this ever since I'd met you. When I'm with you my heart feels like jumping out of his chest. Ever since that last party I couldn't get my mind off you. Anytime I look at the couples in the guild and every lovey-fucking-dovey thing they do makes me feel sick! You know why? Because anytime I see them, I think of you. I think of doing every single fucking thing they do with you. But you can easily play with anyone. You can kiss, make out or even sleep with any person you want and forget them the next day. That's why I kept this all to myself, I thought if I did it would be easier to watch, easier to say nothing than to confess and end up being rejected" she felt the adrenaline in her slipping away. "But look where that got me." she laughed weakly.

Soon she was pulled to his arms

"Wha- Laxus didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Foolish woman" he murmured

"Wha-" her voice was cut off as he crashed his lips to hers. She tried to pish him off her but he grabbed onto her, gripping her hard enough to stop her from escaping. Soon, she stopped struggling and sank into the kiss.

After the a short make out session, Laxus pulled back as a dazed and confused mirajane tried to recollect her senses.

"What are you-"

"I'm not a man of many words Mira, but I'm pretty sure you would be able to understand that."

Once she saw the look in his eyes she completely understood what he was trying to say, and as he leaned to kiss her again, she didn't complain.

This went on for a very long time until both lay on the floor of the bathroom, cuddling with each other.

"Laxus."

He hummed in response to her call.

"Do you really love me?"

After a moment of hesitation, he spoke

"Yes I do"

"When?"

He sighed before speaking "For a long time, but i think i finally acknowledged it after the party incident"

"Why?" She didn't know why she asked this, but she felt like she wanted to be sure.

"I love your strength, your smile and most of all, your kindness. You are so perfect and I'm not good enough for you. You deserve-"

"You. I deserve you" she said before kissing him.

They stayed there, lying in serenity until Laxus spoke up.

"But I gotta admit, I loved the badass dominant Mira"

"Laxus" she whined "I was really mad then."

"Well now I wonder how you'd be in bed." He laughed out.

Unknown to him, that gave Mira an idea. She started placing kisses on his chest, slowly removing his fur coat.

Laxus gasped "Mirajane, what are you doing?"

"Well.." Mira dragged alluringly, eyes twinkling as she was now straddling the lightning mage "You would have to pay for your clueless attitude too my feelings" she said as she ground herself against him.

"How" Laxus groaned while his hand slowly went up her thigh.

She bent down to whisper in his ear "I'll have to punish you."

He used this chance to bite her ear earning a soft moan from her.

"I'd love to see you try."

* * *

A huge bang was heard in the guild and there was a small comp. Everybody stopped their activities and looked around to find the source of the quake. The still sleeping natsu was awoken when a small stone from the ceiling fell out and hit his head. After a few seconds, a bigger quake took place.

All guild members stood alert to hear another bang along with a shatter. This made them go on full panic.

"Master, the guild is being attacked!" A fully roused and alert Natsu spoke

"There's nothing wrong" the master spoke as he walked out of his office

"But master-" Erza fully equipped for battle was interrupted by another bang.

After a few moments, there was silence which made the guild members confused.

To clear up the confusion, he spoke again.

"It looks like two people got busy in the guild today eh?"

As the whole guild was silent, trying to piece it all together and process what he said, he simply walked back to his office.

As he entered his office, he shook his head while he spoke.

"Those two..I better have great grandkids soon"

After a moment of silence passed everybody in the guild (save the kids and other innocent minds) flushed a bright pink as the shouted in unison.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

Murmurs and shouts were heard around the guild.

"S-so you mean"

"Right here in the guild"

"Oh my.."

"Oi Lucy, what does master mean? " An innocent Natsu asked.

Lucy's face became more red as she squeaked out "N-Nothing you should know about!"

"Haha. I knew those crazy lovebirds would get it on pretty soon." Cana chuckled knowingly as she took a swig of the cup of booze.

Gildarts, also understanding what she meant looked at her in confusion "I thought you liked him. You two seemed to be getting off pretty well a while ago."

Cana laughed "Me and him? That's a laugh, we're better as drinking buddies. And as for then... He was asking for some advice."

He tilted his head "Advice?"

"Yep." She grinned "On how to seduce the demon barmaid"

* * *

In the guild bathroom, steam was everywhere. Past the steam, a naked Mirajane Strauss was panting heavily, her demon form fading as her body changed back to normal. Underneath her was an equally naked Laxus who was holding her and tracing his finger on her side.

"I love you so much Laxus."

He didn't say a word, only stopped tracing her side to stroke her hair before kissing her forehead.

And that, she thought, was how it should be.

* * *

 **What do you get when you put a frustrated demon mage, a hot lightning slayer, a bathroom and some fluff together?**

 **You get... An awesome miraxus fanfic!**

 **This is my first miraxus fanfic. I didn't really mean to write it.. It just came to me on a whim. The first thing I thought of was 'how would a jealous Mira be?' And then everything else worked itself out. I tried my best to make Laxus as in-character as possible. Its been a long time since I wrote, so if you guys feel that he's OOC in anyway, sorry.**

 **And I still wanted Natsu to be the same old innocent Natsu...**

 **This is the first fanfic I've submitted this 2018. YAY!**

 **Additionally, its been some time since I've written a fanfic so its nice to make a comeback.**

 **NB: I don't know how to make a smoothie so I couldn't do the steps well.**

 **Do you think I should keep writing miraxus jealousy stories?...**

 **Or not?...**

 **Please review and give me a reply! (You can also send me a PM)**

 **Ciao!**

 **Luluvas**


End file.
